Nightmares & Painful Pasts
by everfaraway
Summary: Wildwing has a nightmare & a team mate appears to comfort him. Yaoi/guyxguy. Mentions of alcohol & violence


Nightmares and Painful Pasts

**Author: I miss this show! I also just found out that the girls who run shut down their Brotherhood of the Blade site which pisses me off because I love Duke.**

**Duke: Thanks sweetheart.**

**Author: Welcome. After I found that was site shut down I went on a MD craze & it led to the reading of DukexNosedive stories that sorta inspired this one. Characters belong to Disney. DukexWildwing guyxguy pairing or yaoi (if you're more of an anime fan). R&R.**

As Duke picked the lock, he listened to the whimpers inside the room. "What's going on in there?" he muttered. Several seconds and a soft click later, the door slid open. Slowly he approached the bed, keeping it to his left so it would be in his line of sight. The duck who occupied it was tossing franticly, murmuring. Duke gently poked his shoulder.

At the slight touch Wildwing sat straight up. His white hair clung to his neck and his body were covered in a light coat of sweat. "Nightmare?" He looked over at Duke, who's good eye was focused on him.

"How did you...?" he began before reminding himself of the the dark duck's ex-proffession. The former thief chuckled softly before returning his lockpicks to one the many hidden pockets in his clothes.

"You alright Wing?" he asked.

"Fine, just a memory or two I repressed come back to haunt me." Wildwing admited.

"Ya wanna talk?" he asked. It always was so easy to talk to Duke for several reasons. For one: he listened and for two: he didn't really judge anybody. Whenever he needed help with just about anything, he turned to him. The older duck was always willing to offer advice, except with leadership When that subject came up he always said: "Team's yours Wing. We'd follow you anywhere and into anything if you asked. But the day we don't is the day you know you're doing something wrong." He kicked the blanket's off and remained quiet.

Duke leaned againest the wand to watch the pained young man. The rest of the team thought he was so strong, but he had seen him at some of his weakest moments. One had been shortly after Wildwing had doubted himself and they had to fight off an alien plant without him. Like always, the pale duck had respectfully asked for a few moments of his time. At the moment he had been busy but promised to speak with him later.

_Flashback_

_Duke leaned againest the railing as the door opened behind him and shut_

_again. Wildwing stood next to him, eyes drifting to the night sky. "Nice_

_night out." he muttered._

_"You asked me here." Duke said._

_"I was wondering, if you think Canard made the right choice? Giving the Mask to_

_me?" he asked. His dark eyebrow's rose slowly and he stared down at the street._

_"I think that he gave the Mask to someone he knew he could trust and then you found the strength to become a leader. The Mask has nothing to do with that, it just helps us find the Soriens. Any duck can put it on but only a true leader can wear it like Drake Ducaine did." he said. Wildwing stared at his retreating back as the ex-thief walked back inside._

_End Flashback_

Wildwing looked up as Duke sat down on the edge of his bed. "Wing you need to talk to someone. Might as well let it be me." he told him.

"I had a nightmare that instead of Canard being taken by that worm, it was me. Dive was so scared and upset. If it had been me, Canard would have never taken care of him. He didn't like him..." he trailed off, tears sliding down his beak. Duke wrapped at an arm around the white duck's shoulder, pulling him close to him. He whimpered as he cried.

"We would have looked after the kid. Grin, Tanya, Mal and me if it had been you instead of Canard." the dark duck told him.

After a few minutes Wildwing got up, going to wash his tears away. "You okay now?" Duke asked.

"I think so." he said. The ex-thief moved and backed him againest the bathroom door. The white duck made a sound similar to a duckling's peep.

"Shh." he murmured before kissing him.

_"What in the name of Ducaine?"_ Wing thought as he stared at Duke. Then a strange warmth that he knew well spread through him. _"I like this. But I'm not into guys."_ he thought as he returned the kiss. Duke's beak was warm and his breath smelled like some sort of alcohol, just slightly.

"You drink?" he asked as the older duck buried his beak in his neck.

"A glass before I go to bed helps me sleep. Usually." he muttered, running his hand down the white drake's lean chest.

"Usually?" he whispered. "I heard you and it woke me up. I'm two doors on the left and Grin's a heavy sleeper, quiet too." he said.

Several hours later, they were curled on Wildwing's bed The ex-thief was barely awake, touching a series of intricate scars that were on the other's left shoulder. They, like most of the others, were probably from his days in the work camps and chain gangs. Those were painful days for anyone who had been in those places, Duke included. He had suffered at the hands of Saurians and traitor ducks, having the flesh torn from his arms and back by cat-o-nine tails that had electric currents running through them. Each time he thought of them, he shuddered as if feeling the pain and over again. Wildwing's head was on his chest, arms around his waist. After Duke had mentioned that Grin was in the next room, they had laid down on Wildwing's bed and had spent a couple of hours talking about their painful pasts. For Duke it was his days in the Brotherhood: the sword fights, heists, almost being caught and at times seeing the bodies of his Brothers and Sisters being returned for funerals. Wildwing spoke of the abuse that he and Dive had suffered in one foster home, being seperated from his brother, losing their adopted pa-rents just days before the Sorien attack and then being seperated from Dive again.

**Duke: twitching I'm gay?**

**Author: Nope, just experimenting & so is Wildwing.**

**Wildwing: passed on the floor**

**Author: No flames for the pairing, I thought it was cute. Somebody please put a petition up to get the season out on DVD & send me a link. If there's already one out there, still send me a link. I will sign in a heartbeat. If it's on DVD, let me know. I got sites where you can watch the episodes online. You want, ask via msg or review & I will send.**

**P.S.: If you've read my other stuff, you know I love to write yaoi. So nobody has any right to be mad or flame me cuz I made Duke experiment a little. I warned you topside.**


End file.
